


An Unexpected...

by Rubynye



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Multi, Threesome, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-29
Updated: 2013-03-29
Packaged: 2017-12-06 21:03:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/740136
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rubynye/pseuds/Rubynye
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Threesome!</p>
            </blockquote>





	An Unexpected...

"C'mere, lad." Bofur holds out his hand, dimpling as endearingly as he can -- lass or lad, they can't resist the dimples. Bilbo squirms enticingly, hiding his blush beneath Bofur's opened jacket, pressing his rosy-hot cheek to Bofur's chest, but he'll forget his shyness soon enough, Bofur's sure of it. Their little burglar has a cheeky side which he calls 'being a Took', a wildness that spikes like a geyser and can't be long denied.

So Bofur smiles up at Ori, who stands clutching his scrapbook, red spilling down his white cheeks, the image of appealing innocence. Bofur curls his fingers and jiggles his hips, getting both his lads to moan, Bilbo twitching such a nice little squeeze round him, Ori stumbling into the room. "Come on here," Bofur encourages, "we won't bite, unless you'd fancy it." Ori blushes brighter, book pressed to his chest, but he lays his soft-palmed hand in Bofur's, and triumph's as grand as a kiss.

Bofur leans up to claim one, and Ori gives it coltishly, his narrow little mouth coaxed open soon enough for a taste of the heat within. Bilbo grumble-groans into his chest and Bofur grins as he tugs Ori to sit, then grasps Bilbo's thigh and with a warning, "Whoopsy-do!" rolls them over so Bilbo's atop, the better to show off their hobbit.

Bilbo lets the sweetest squeak as he slides down Bofur's delighted cock, impaled all the deeper, and Bofur quivers outwards from the snug stroke outwards, groaning a laugh as Bilbo hides his face again. "So hullo," he says to wide-eyed Ori, "Would you join us?"

"Master Baggins?" Ori instantly checks, good lad, and Bilbo raises his pink countenance to give Ori a brave smile even as he digs strong narrow fingers into Bofur's shoulders.

"You may go if you're not at ease," Bilbo says, though he reaches as he says it, settling his hand atop Ori's, "but I'd like for you to stay." Ori's bright broad smile is pretty indeed, framed by his wispy boyish beard, and Bilbo's sweet little smooth-cheeked face displays his answering grin ever so nicely.

"Go on then, give him a kiss," Bofur encourages, and Ori's round eyes turn to him, but only till Bilbo squeezes his hand, drawing him down into a lovely smooch. "Well done, my lads!" Bofur jigs his hips again to reclaim Bilbo's attention and gets a breathtaking ripple and a saucy glare for it. "Now Ori, have you seen two lads at play before? Feel free to unbutton, we're all friends here."

Bilbo huffs, pushing himself up on his hands, and Bofur chucks him under the chin to tap his smile free. Kicking off his boots, Ori shakes his head obligingly, unwinding his massive scarf as he says, "I haven't seen, no. Before we left, though, I made sure I'd done."

He blushes again, or rather more, and Bofur claps him on the back. "How forward-thinking! Lass or lad?"

"Ah, both," Ori stammers, "not on the same night, I mean, but I have friends, and when I could slip away..."

Well, that's worth a cheer, and another pat which Bofur turns into a cosset to Ori's appealingly wiry back, as Bilbo says, "All while you look so wide eyed. I didn't know you had it in you!"

"Would you have it in you?" Bofur asks with a bounce, and Bilbo gasps and hisses as his eyes crinkle with unvoiced laughter.

While Bilbo's sweet little mouth tries to form words, Ori asks, "Might I, I mean, would you have me, Master Baggins?"

Bilbo arches his back, which sends frissons up Bofur's spine, to look up at Ori again. "Bilbo," he puffs, "call me Bilbo." He tilts his head, smile spreading, and there's their carefree friend whom Bofur loves to bring out. "I'm not certain," he teases so gently Ori smiles. "Kiss me and we'll see."

Ori tosses his tunic aside and leans in, getting up on his knees, his breeches undone and unders slipping down his lean hips, and Bofur takes the chance to wrap his hand round Ori's juicy young stalk and try its fit to his mouth, savoring the lad-sharp musk. It's Ori's turn to squeak, and Bilbo's to chuckle, and Bofur glances up to see Bilbo's fist curled tight round Ori's braid as their lips dance.

It's a lovely moment, his two sweetings snogging above Bofur as he suckles contentedly, till Ori's thighs tremble so much he wobbles back to sitting, pulling from their grasps. "That's a fine flute you've got," Bofur tells him, and Ori laughs a little, blushing more.

"You're incorrigible," Bilbo says, and Bofur dimples to win a laugh from him. "And you, my dear Ori, I'll have you with delight once I've attended to present business."

"Present business attends!" Bofur gives Bilbo a good solid bounce and another, rattling the composure from his bones till he whimpers satisfyingly. "Our Mister Baggins is quite a treat, my lad." Grinning at Ori and grasping Bilbo's hips, Bofur keeps up the pace, and Bilbo grits shining teeth and rides him at quite the racing speed. "Think a peach around a vise," Bofur puffs, "all molten-hot."

Bilbo snorts and wriggles and grips fistfuls of Bofur's chest hair, his growl unexpectedly deep as he ripples into his peak, every squeeze round Bofur's prick matched by a spurt over his belly. Bofur's too winded and heated for any further comment, too busied in jogging Bilbo up and down before Ori's avid eyes as he cries, "Oh, splendid!" louder than the slap of his hand round his prick. "You're just, your glow, I wish I might draw you both!" Bilbo's openmouthed alarm as he twitches top to tail pulls a breathless laughing groan from Bofur. "But I'd need colors to do you justice…"

Whatever else Ori says sinks into the familiar hot rush as Bofur's peak sweeps through him, his eyes squeezing shut as Bilbo wrings it out of him till he slumps, melted as wax, and Bilbo falls gasping to his chest.

The first thing Bofur does when he can is to lift a hand to cradle Bilbo's curly head. The first thing Bilbo does when he can, with his cheek pressed over Bofur's keel bone, is to say, "I'm not a fruit." So all Bofur can do as he catches his breath is to squeeze Bilbo tight and to laugh all the way up from the depths of his lungs.

Ori laughs too, high and cheery. "You're our burglar," he tells Bilbo, leaning in again for a kiss. "And you're quite nice to behold. As are you, Bofur."

Bofur has his own kiss from Ori, firm and warm, and then grins as he looks up to see Bilbo and Ori gaze-locked and panting softly. "Well, Bilbo, ready for your seconds so soon?" Bilbo blinks, his eyes dark with desire, and Bofur adds to Ori, dropping his voice confidentially, "He bangs like he eats, doesn't he? Never saw such polite vigor."

"It's called decorum." Bilbo pries his hands off Bofur and reaches for Ori, who shoves his trousers over his knees and reaches for Bilbo in turn. "But yes, Ori, I'm ready if you are."

"I am!" Ori hoists Bilbo easily, hobbity bit that he is, and Bofur scoots aside as Ori lays Bilbo down, leaning in over him, then stops short, a wrinkle furling between his eyes. "But, oh--!"

"Don't worry, lad," Bofur reassures Ori, and leans up to kiss that brow crease. "I got him nice and greased for you." Bilbo tosses a hand overhead to smack Bofur lightly on the mouth, and Bofur smiles against Bilbo's fingers, kisses them and watches Ori stare down round-eyed at Bilbo's sensual smile.

"Come on then, Master Ori," Bilbo murmurs with a delightful wriggle, tipping his thighs wide; Bofur hoots in appreciation and Bilbo tugs on his mustache, as both of them watch Ori, who doesn't need to be told twice. Holding himself up on ropy-muscled arms, lips pressed thoughtfully in the face he wears when sketching, Ori eases himself in, his shoulders flexing as Bilbo hums happily and wraps plump arms and furred legs across his back. Ori sighs raptly as Bilbo arches groaning to meet him, eases back and pushes forward, all slow and careful, and it's so very lovely and could use to be more lively.

So Bofur leans forward saying, "Ori my lad, put your back into it," as he reaches between their tightening bellies for Bilbo's half-swelled prick.

Bilbo gasps, "I don't thi -- ii!" His voice breaks as Ori surges forwards, laying into his strokes with a good will, good lad, setting Bilbo quivering all through and firming nicely on Bofur's palm.

Bofur kisses Bilbo's open mouth and pushes up on his elbow to kiss Ori's too, gently biting his bottom lip. "Nonsense." He strokes Bilbo smartly as Ori pants and pounds. "Everyone knows younglings like you two have a good head of spunk to drain."

Only Bilbo can roll his big dark eyes so while trembling towards his next peak, and Bofur kisses his eyelids down before kissing Ori again, now at warm tangling length until he gets Ori to forget all the thoughts under his hair amidst the heat of a good rut. Bofur keeps the kiss going right up until Ori's whimpers rise to a cry and he spends himself shuddering into Bilbo's clinging arse. Cued, Bofur strokes all the faster as Bilbo groans and Ori sinks to his elbows, until Bilbo pants a broken, "Ah -- ah-- ah!" as he peaks again, and Ori cries out again at the feel of it from within as he slumps facedown upon Bilbo and the bed.

A tup well tupped, if Bofur says so himself. "Nicely done!" he tells them, wiping his hand on the sheet, then patting both their tumbled heads as he watches them gasp and cling to each other. At length Bilbo squirms and Ori pushes him up the bed, then hauls himself into it, kicking his trews off his ankles as he goes.

"I must agree," Bilbo sighs warmly, flinging a hand up to nestle into Ori's hair. "I haven't been tumbled so thoroughly in quite awhile."

"I haven't ever." Ori's smile is dazed with delight as Bofur gathers them both into his arms. "This outdid all I've ever done before."

"Well, this surely crowns my adventures too, with an unexpected threesome!" Bofur spares a warm moment to watch laughter overtake Bilbo and Ori, rolling them snugly to him, before joining them in fulfilled merriment.


End file.
